Simple afternoon
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Bella and Edward enjoy a day at the Cullen house and temptation is shown. Fluff and some slight implied lemon? well.. maybe som slight lime! oneshot


**AN: okay, so here is another Edward and Bella story in EPOV. Loads of fluffiness! ****Oneshot **

Simple afternoon 

A normal day at the Cullen house. Well… as normal as you can get with a house full of vampires.

I was lying outstretched on my couch whilst looking up at the ceiling and then, from time to time, look over at Bella right in the middle of my bed. She was lying on her stomach reading and by the looks of it she was completely lost in it. I didn't dare interrupt her. She looked so at peace.

I couldn't read the title because it was lying on the bed. And of course I couldn't follow the story in her mind since I was, as always, unaware of what was going on inside that wonderful head of hers.

Oh how aggravating it was! But I guess it was better this way. She's so shy on her thoughts (which, really, just makes me want to hear them even more) and will always be embarrassed when being forced to explain certain things.

My eyes fixed now on her still form. She was reading intently and at some points she would smiles and a soft giggle or a chuckle would escape her lips. Every time this happened I couldn't stop smiling myself.

The cd changed and the soft tune of Debussy playing was making its way thought the room. This moment really was too good to be true. I never wanted it to end. I looked up again at the ceiling and closed my eyes and relaxed further into the couch.

After what seamed like a few seconds I heard ruffle of pages and Bella's book made a "thump" sound when dropping to the floor. I looked over and saw that Bella had laid her head down in I way to, I suppose, rest her neck. I have heard that being in one position for long (for humans that is) could be quite uncomfortable.

She took her arms and rested her head on them, looking out the huge glass window that took up the entire wall.

I sat up and quickly made my way through the room and lay down next to her. I pull my arm around her waist and judging by the small jump she made when I did so, she hadn't heard me approach. She kept hear head the same, still looking out the window.

I gently brush away her hair and pull my mouth to her neck. I can feel hear heartbeat rise and her breathing increase slightly. But it doesn't have the affect on me not as it did before. I feel the burn in my throat but have no intention or even desire to drink from her. The thought repulsed me.

Although her skin still tastes as sweet as the first time we kissed. I could feel her shifting and she rolled over and was now on her back, looking up at me.

The sun was softly shining in through the window, making my skin sparkle. I still couldn't accept the truth that she could see me like this, see my repulsiveness (as I like to call it), know I'm a vampire and not be afraid, she even wants to be with me, willingly. I know one thing. I will NEVER take her for granted.

She slowly raises her hand to my cheek and brushes her fingers across it repeatedly. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment better. As her finger brushed closer to my lips I opened them and kiss each of her fingertips whilst holding on to her hand. She smiles up at me and I can do nothing by smile right back.

We don't need words at this moment. I can see and practically feel her love coming towards me. It's all in her eyes. Those deep brown eyes, so deep I get lost in them at times.

She lays her arm down across her stomach and I entwine our fingers. She then rolls her head so she can look outside again.

"What are you looking at love?" I ask her softly, almost whispering it.

"Nothing in particular." She responds and as I lay my left arm down she puts her head on it in a comforting way. I don't see how she can do such a thing and trust me so completely.

Of course I love her and want her to trust me but one part of me wants her to be afraid and run away because it's what's best for her. I also know that if she were to do that, I would have nothing to live for and would cease to exist.

The selfish part of me says again; "She's not going to run away! She has seen a lot of things and she has never once tried to run!" Nor do I want her to be hurt.

I would never willingly hurt her. The mere thought wants me to take it all away by any means necessary.

Now I've done it! The time that I left for her own good, so she could live a happy and human life, all those memories came back. How could I have done that to her?! I leave to be selfless and I commit the most selfish act ever! Can I do anything right?!

Bella must have noticed my change in mood because she pulled herself up on her elbow. "What's wrong" she asks ever so sweetly and places her hand back on my cheek. I had dropped my gaze towards the bed instead of looking at Bella. I let her pull my head back up.

"Edward?" she says and her voice is filled with nothing but concern.

"It's nothing Bella." I tell her but I can see that she doesn't believe me. She sits up completely and cross her legs. I sit up similarly across from her. She crawls slightly closer to me and puts a hand on my cheek. Forcing me to look into her eyes.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong." Her tone was so soft but still forceful. I sigh, I really can resister her, especially when she sit's so close. Her warm skin radiating towards my cold one. Wearing jeans and a tank top, deep blue I might add- _'Stop it Edward. Focus!'_

"I'm so, so sorry" I whisper and I can see her confusion and just as she was about to ask I tell her "for hurting you. When I left" I felt her flinch slightly and cursed myself internally "I never thought or could even know just how much it would-" she didn't let me finish.

"Edward. I know you didn't mean to. Of course I do. But what's done is done and we shouldn't dwell on that .we should just focus on the future. Our future, together" She smiled towards the end and I could see all logic in her speech.

'_When had she become this wise?'_ It's like she grew several years wiser, but she still looks the same. I once more curse myself and look into her eyes and once more, get lost in their depths.

I hear her breathing increase, her heart rate flutter and her eyes widened. Once again I was dazzling her and once again I didn't really know what it was that I was doing. Was it just looking her straight into her eyes or what?

But at the moment I couldn't care for she took her right hand, brought it to the back of my neck and pulled my head towards hers. I let her pull me (for I of course, as a vampire, I was so much stronger than her) and that's when our lips met.

The heat of her lips against my cold ones felt oh so good. Not once several minutes did we stop. I began to question how she got breath in her lungs but I could feel them expand every now and then and that was a reassurance enough.

I, feeling a bit daring, pull her with me as I lay down, which makes her lie on top of me. She pulls away reluctantly to breath. I waste no time and start kissing and lightly sucking her neck. Her breathing does not go back to normal and that made me smile. The affects I had on her was quite amusing and I liked it. Probably a bit too much.

She puts her hands on either side of my head and returns her mouth towards mine and I accept them, like the greedy man I am. Our lips move in synchronisation and then she does something that temps me far too much. She puts both her legs on either side of mine, straddling me. I have to take some control now or it will be shattered.

Really, the things she did to me! She was seducing me without even knowing it and look at the affect it had! I was barely in control! Just imagine what would happen if she actually tried! I don't think I would handle it well and probably cave.

I gently roll so that I was hovering over her. I keep going for a short time and then right at the point of loosing control I pull away. It was simply too dangerous to keep going. I would most definitely hurt her.

Now it was I who was holding my hands and legs on either side of her face and her legs. Her heart beat was erratic and she was gasping for air. I was also gasping ( for air in which I really didn't need) but my breathing slowed down faster than hers. I gently rolled myself off of her and looked her way. She was still breathing heavily but it also slowed.

I look out the widow and see that the sun had gone away. The clock showed it was time to take Bella home. I sighed and got up.

"Time to go" I say "Charlie will be very upset with me if I don't get you home in time." She made a slight face but got up. She went to retrieve her book and I got to read the title.

'_Interview with the vampire?'_ I was shocked and chuckled.

She looked and me and rose her eyebrows.

"You're reading Interview with the vampire?" I ask incredulously.

She just smiles up and me. "Yes. I was just curious. That's all." Curious? What did she mean?

"What do you mean?" I ask not being able to contain my curiosity any longer. "And why were you chuckling. It's not really a comedy you know."

"Oh I know it's not. I was curious about how authors portray vampires in their books" we had now made our way down the staircases and were at the front door. No member of my family in sight but I knew better. They were all in their own rooms, enjoying each others company. "and I was laughing because of how far from the truth that they actually are."

"And why, pray tell, were or are you reading it?"

"Well. I am quite fascinated by vampires you know." In the distance, as we walk outside, we can hear, even with human ears, how Emmet's booming laughter echo through the house and out towards us. I myself could not contain my chuckle.

'_She truly is amazing!' _


End file.
